megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 6
Mega Man 6, known in Japan as , is the sixth game of the Mega Man series and last Mega Man game for NES/Famicom. It was released late in the life of the Famicom/NES, being released in 1993-94. The game introduced the idea of Rush combining with Mega Man to produce a combined form: "Jet Mega Man" and "Power Mega Man." Release Dates Famicom/NES: *Japan: October 5, 1993 *North America: March, 1994 "Rockman 6 (Rockman Complete Works)," PlayStation: *Japan: December 9, 1999 Mega Man: Anniversary Collection: *GameCube and PlayStation 2: June 22, 2004 *Xbox: March 15, 2005 Mobile Phone: *Japan: 2007 Overview A Robot combat competition was being held, and people from all over the world sent their own unique creations to show off to the world. Dr. Light, being a pacifist, didn't enter Mega Man into it, but sent him along to make sure the contest ran smoothly. Everything was going well, until only the 8 finalists were standing. The host of the contest, the mysterious billionare Mr. X, took control of the robots. He told everyone the contest was only held so he could use the robots to conquer the world, so Mega Man must keep Mr. X and these new Robot Masters from their goal of world conquest. Later on, Dr. Wily is revealed to have been impersonating Mr. X all along! Story The most talented robot designers from across the globe have come to the 1st Annual Robot Tournament sponsored by the billionaire Mr. X. Travelling from countries including England, Japan, Canada and the United States, the designers have brought their finest cybernetic creations to do battle in a series of tests to see which robot can claim the title of "The Most Powerful Robot In The World." Nothing seems strange as the contest begins, but when the top eight robots enter the arena for the final event, the lights dim and the mysterious Mr. X appears... "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to thank you all for coming to see the final event of my 1st Annual Robot Tournament. As you know, I have kept the final event of the tournament secret. This event will test the strength, skill and intelligence of each of these fine robots. In fact, it will also test the strength and skill of each one of you. That may seem strange, but I'm sure you will understand when I explain that the final test for these robots is to help me conquer the world!" "Please excuse me and my robots as we teleport out of here, but we have a lot of work to do. But don't worry, you'll see me again soon. Very soon!" Actual Story One year after the events of Mega Man V (circa 2011), peace had finally begun to settle over the world. To celebrate the new era, the mysterious billionaire Mr. X held the First Annual Robot Tournament, inviting the greatest engineers from all around the world to show off and compete with their greatest creations. Mr. X was the founder of the X Foundation and the Robot Union, a force designed to counter the evil desires of Dr. Wily. However, at the final round of the tournament, Mr. X revealed that he had reprogrammed the final eight contestant robots and was going to use them to lead his new army of robots to make a bid for world domination. Mega Man was called into action yet again, but this time he had the ability to combine with Rush to form Jet Mega Man and Power Mega Man. When he defeated Mr. X, he found that Dr. Wily had simply been impersonating the real Mr. X (who had most likely been kidnapped). Thus, Mega Man had to chase Wily down to his new skull compound and defeat him and finally managed to bring him to justice. http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline Bosses Robot Masters Note: In the Rockman mangas, these Robot Masters are referred to as MXN. 041 through MXN. 048 because they were not created by Dr. Wily; rather, they were created by the winners of the 1st Annual Robot Tournament held by Mr. X and taken control of after the tournament. Fortress Bosses Mr. X: #'Rounder 2 #Power Piston #Mettonger Z #X Crusher Dr. Wily: #Mechazaurus #Tank-CS2 #Rematch with the Robot Masters #Wily Machine No. 6 and Wily Capsule Enemy Guide List of Mega Man 6 enemies Level strategies On this page you will find a complete walkthrough for the game, going through each level in turn. Each level guide can be read separately or as part of a whole. Trivia *Capcom did not publish this game in North America when it was released. Nintendo obtained the rights to distribute the game themselves instead. In fact, CAPCOM's logo is nowhere to be found on the box of the American version of the game. The developer is only mentioned in the copyrights and trademarks in the bottom right hand corner of the box. *The music that plays during the first half of the opening sequence is different from the track on Japan's version of the game. *The countries that the Robot Masters of the game came from, were never revealed, except that in the game manual says that three of them came from Japan, Canada and United States. The others are supposed to be from Brazil, England, Saudi Arabia, Greece, or China. There is also the possibility that all the eight Robot Masters came only from these three countries, as in real life, Wind Man was created by an American, Knight Man by a Canadian and the other robots were created by Japanese. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games